zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zant
The trivia... I would prefer not to type the word itself if I can help it. It's a derogatory term aimed against those of African descent. I'm sure you can guess what it is based on that much. Demonic Knight July 9 15:54 UTC Once again, the trivia I dont think this trivia should exsist i agree with him so i think this trivia section should be deleted. Race of Zant *SPOILER* Why does everybody say that Zant is a Twili? Isn't it obvious that he is an Oocca? Even after serving all that time in the Twili Royal family, he couldn't possess the full power a Twili can because he is not a Twili in first place! It's pretty obvious he's an Oocca from the moment he takes his helmet off: his face is very similar to that of a typical Oocca, except for the glowing eyes. He jumps and shrieks like a bird, just like Ooccas. And we never see his hands, because he doesn't have any: he hides his wings under those long sleeves. Yes, I know that everywhere Zant is labelled as a Twili, but he doesn't even look similar to the semi-deformed Twilis of the Palace of Twilight. Remiel Hayabusa 19:17, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Wow, I personally think that's a very good theory. I tend to disagree with people alot when it comes to the series, but Zant possibly being an Oocca is something I totally never considered. Icarus203 20:34, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Or not. Because Twilight Princess clearly shows the origin of the Twili race. A tribe of sorcerers known as the Dark Interlopers are sealed away for trying to seize control of the Sacred Realm. It's not even specified that this group was made up solely of Hylians. It's definetly plausible for Zant to be both a Twili and an Oocca. Don't be so close-minded. You probably think Ganondorf was a Twili too, because he never says he isn't. Icarus203 23:31, 23 July 2008 (UTC) How is this is even complicated? If anything, it would just be a way of deepening Twilight Princess' story. And I know Ganondorf is a Gerudo, in case my sarcastic example was too overcomplicated also. Also, those apects of Zant's appearance are moot. I don't remember Hylians having blue skin, orange-red eyes, or glowing tribal symbols either. Yet Minda does. Midna is a Twili of Hylian origin. Zant could be a Twili of Oocca origin. What's so complicated about this? Just because the game doesn't give you definative proof? The timeline split wasn't revealed in any Zelda game either. Does that mean it's not canon just because it's "overcomplicated" to some people? No. Icarus203 00:50, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Nobody said Zant couldn't have hands. Plus, you don't know if there might be taller Oocca somewhere. Remember, I didn't come up with this theory. I just read about it here today. I just like to keep an open mind about things. Icarus203 01:17, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Icarus203. Remember the interlopers from Lanayru's tale? They were the ancestors of the Twili; we don't even know how many they where, much less if they were all from the same race (the three dark links were just symbolisms to reflect that they were not different from Hyruleans in body as in intentions). Perhaps the Hylian interlopers where Midnas' ancestors, and the Oocca interlopers where the ancestors of Zant. :Anyway, I researched a bit, watched some Zant videos in youtube and revised the TP script: http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/gamecube/file/920769/46446. :*Zant and Midna agree in that they belong to the same tribe. Zant seems to think and feel like a Twili. :*Zant's nose looks more like Midna's (real form) than to Ooccoo's. :*Zant has hands, he shows them when resurrecting Stallord. :*Physical similarities with Ooccas: shape of head, the shape of his feet and legs (chicken legs), strange bird-like movements (Twilight Palace scenes). He sounds like a bird, also. :--> So yes, I believe Zant is a Twili. But he descends from Ooccas, unlike Midna. Remiel Hayabusa 14:03, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Moblinslayer, did you even bother to read the comments right above yours? WE'RE NOT SAYING ZANT ISN'T A TWILI. We're saying he's possibly descended from the Oocca. And by your logic, we shouldn't bother to discuss things such as the Zelda timeline either, because it "really doesn't matter." If you could even grasp the point that we're discussing here, you would see that there's no evidence that contradicts Zant being a Twili of Oocca descent. Don't be so ignorant. XXXXX, are you really questioning the physical logistics of a world where living skeletons swing around swords? Where a race of elf children who never age live with fairies? Get real. And the twilight world obviously mutates or changes those that live in it, so everything you're talking about is moot. "There would be no way for them to... come together, because ooca are from the light world and twili are from the twilight world." It's obvious that you also don't understand what's being discussed here, as we're implying that the Oocca and Hylians became the Twili at the same time. The Twilight realm just mutated those Oocca until gradually they ended up like Zant, just the way it mutated the Hylian race into people like Midna. Icarus203 22:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, this is definetly not page-worthy. But to completely ignore this theory with little to no counter evidence? That's absurd. Moblin slayer, while Zant’s ancestry may just be a minor detail, that doesn‘t make it meaningless. Zelda being the Sage of Time isn’t significant to the rest of the story, yet it’s still an interesting detail fans may have missed. The skull kid in the Lost Woods of OoT was an insignificant character to the story, yet he was one of the main characters of Majora’s Mask. We don’t know if Nintendo will ever make a sequel to Twilight Princess, in which some plot relating to Zant is further explored. Forgive me for calling you ignorant, but if you had sounded like you just threw in your opinion in without reading the thread, I wouldn’t have seen the need to. Hero of Wisdom, I believe someone already brought up the size issue, and I gave an explanation for why the Twili aren’t the same size as their Hylian counterparts. If you saw no need to read some of the thread before posting, then I see no need to discuss with you. But as I stated above, we don’t know if Nintendo will ever make a sequel to Twilight Princess in which Zant comes back (heck, there’s even a theory about that), and he is further explored. You can just overlook this theory if you want, but some of the more observant fans who try to keep an open mind may find this interesting. Icarus203 23:50, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I first believed that Twili was a status (like being Sheikah). But its clear now that Twilis are a race. And just like Ritos developed from Zoras and Koroks from Kokiris, Twilis also have their "starting point". I mean: it's far more plausible to believe that Ooccas evolved to Zant's size than to believe a fish evolved into a bird. By now, I don't believe anyone has doubts about the Zant's race. If I discussed Zant's origins/ascendence it was because I find that theme interesting (like following Sheikah symbols across Zelda games). I won Twilight Princess just two days ago, and after seeing Zant helmetless I immediatly believed he was an Oocca: I felt the shiver of a twist-ending, the frightening evil lord was just a freak who made a pact with the devil! BTW: If we are discussing this topic it's because we are interested in it, so it shouldn't be meaningless to anyone here. Remiel Hayabusa 01:44, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Moblin Slayer, so basically you're saying that something loses its importance because it's not popular or generally known? Sorry, but I personally have never been the kind of person that determines their interest in something by that of other people's. Let me remind you that I don't care about this going on the Zant article page, I just think your reasoning for determining why something may or may not be relevant, is wrong. I've read many little details about the Zelda series on here, that I missed in all the times that I've played through the games. If people thought those were insignificant to others, they would have never cared to mention them, and their knowledge would have been lost on them. But I guess Galileo could have saved himself a lot of trouble and persecution if he hadn’t said anything about the earth being round. Icarus203 01:55, 25 July 2008 (UTC) And yes, I believe Remiel brings up some good points about the significance of other things and evolutions seen in the Zelda series. Icarus203 02:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) I didn’t mean to imply any of that. I was just stating my reasoning about why some people would be interested in this. “Why would a being that is close to the creators of teh world want to mess it up?” The game only said they wanted to take it over themselves, not ruin it. Also, this only supports the theory the way I see it. The Ooccoo being higher than the Hylians may have thought themselves to be more suitable to rule. Thus why Twili such as Zant may have resented to being ruled over by Midna. Another thing about Twilight Princess that could be interpreted as evidence for Zant’s ancestry could be the fact that the Ooccoo were only just introduced in that game. Remember, much about Twilight Princess was cut out of the final release. I’m sure there were many aspects of the game that weren‘t explored because of this. One of these things could have been a connection between Zant and the Ooccoo.Icarus203 23:49, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Not that I think that this theory is right, because I don't (That's not to say that I think that this theory is bad; I just don't personally think that it's true), but XXXXX, Medigoron is 10-20 times as big as the average Goron, Biggoron is 20-35 times as big as the average Goron, King Dodongo is 5-15 times as big as the average Dodongo (Correct me if I'm wrong on that - I'm just basing it on what I can remember about King Dodongo, but I haven't actually fought him for a long time), the giant Dodongo skull that you go through is even bigger, etc., so I don't think it's unreasonable for an Ooca to be 5-8 times the average size. Xykeb Zraliv 02:49, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Guys, the anonymous jerk that started this thread clearly did it to get this exact reaction. Look at how long this has gone on! He was just trying to create chaos. And to everyone that actually considered that Zant might be an Oocca, come on! At least most theories about the Twili or Zant had some evidence or any reason to think it was possible, but this is just idiotic! Sheesh. LapisScarab 23:25, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Wikia trolls...wow, they're really rare. --AuronKaizer 23:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) who even came up with this teroy? Oni Dark Link Yes zant could be descendant from oocaa since he had teleportation powers, ooca have teleportation powers, and while were on the subject of what twili is descendant from what, midna looked like a zora to me, Zant: Funniest boss in Twilight Princess One thing that absolutely amazed me is how this article got written without at least hinting at the humor during the fight. (These might be out of order; I haven't played LoZ:TP in a while, but I remember what he does) :First phase (Diabab's room): Nothing special. :Second phase (Ook's room): When you knock him off a pillar, his head gets stuck in the ground. :Third phase (Dangoro's room): Nothing special. :Fourth phase (Morpheel's room): When you pull him toward you, he tries to swim away (judging by how slowly he moves and turns while swimming, he's apparently not very good at it). :Fifth phase (Blizzeta's room): My personal favorite. When you hit him in the foot with the Ball and Chain, he starts hopping around the room, holding his foot and yelping in pain, as he shrinks down to about the size of one of those 2-legged creatures running around the southernmost region of Hyrule Field. :Sixth phase (outside Hyrule Castle): Nothing special (although I found his shouting to be a little funny). combat section? Zant's death nah i think midna killed him because doesn't he say ganondorf will reserect him meaning he must be dead for that to happen Oni Dark Link 09:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) maybe ganondorf is just going mad and sees zant in the next world Oni Dark Link 16:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) what did the neck snap symbolise?, zant dident look that bothered when he done it, I thought that zant had finally lost his patience with ganondorf and basicly used the small amount of power that ganondorf had given to him to basicly pull it out of ganondorf, so ganondorf could die, so it either means that zant turned good, or he turned more evil?, Is it possible that zant dident commit suicide and is not actualy dead?